Aku dan Dia
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Gilbert dan Eliza terpisah saat mereka masih kecil. Dan mereka bertemu lagi di saat yang tdk terduga, 23 tahun setelah itu. Suatu kebetulan, check it out. First fic in this fandom. Butuh kritik dan saran, RnR please


**AKU dan DIA**

**DISCLAIMER : HETALIA – AXIS POWER ALWAYS MEANT TO HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA.**

**Human names used.**

**Enjoy!**

Mereka, Gilbert Weillschmidt dan Elizaveta Héderváry, adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Tapi, itu ketika mereka masih balita. Mereka dipisahkan karena keegoisan orang dewasa.

"Gil! Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" teriak Elizaveta ketika melihat sahabatnya, Gilbert, ditarik pergi oleh nation yang sudah dewasa, entah kenapa.

"Eliza, _helft mir*_!" teriak Gilbert yang sudah kepayahan menahan agar ia tidak ditarik.

Elizaveta berlari untuk menolong Gilbert.

"Nona Eliza, kau di sini saja, tidak perlu menolongnya," kata nation yang lain, menahan Elizaveta untuk tidak menolong Gilbert.

"Tapi.." Eliza tidak kuasa menahan tarikan nation itu. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Eliza.

Ya, mereka terpisah untuk alasan egois orang dewasa.

_**23 tahun kemudian..**_

"Baiklah saudara-saudara! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan lurah yang baru!" kata sang lurah lama, Arthur Kirkland.

"Dan kita sambut, calon lurah dan wakilnya yang pertama, Roderich Edelstein dan Francis Bonnefoy!" teriak si camat lama, Alfred F. Jones.

Pasangan aneh bin ajaib (_author_ _dilempar grand piano ama Roderich_) ini naik ke atas panggung.

"Yo, saya Roderich," ucap Roderich, memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan saya Francis, si cowok romantis," kata Francis sambil melempar senyuman terindahnya.

Para wanita hampir saja nosebleed, tapi nggak jadi.

"Dan kami adalah fans dari marie Antoniette! Jangan lupa coblos bunga mawar!" lanjut Francis bersemangat.

Yang nonton sweatdrop.

"Oke, oke, silahkan turun, wahai lelaki _cantik_," kata Arthur, yang disertai oleh jitakan Roderich dan Francis di alis Arthur.

"Selanjutnya, pasangan kakak beradik _bishie_, Gilbert Weillschmidt dan Ludwig van Beethoven, eh salah, Ludwig aja, maksudnya!" ucap Alfred bersemangat.

"Hallo, minna-san! Saya si _awesome_ Gilbert," kata Gilbert dengan PD-nya.

"Dan saya Ludwig," sambung Ludwig.

"Kami cowok Aria seksi~" sambung Gilbert sekali lagi, yang disertai siulan dari penonton.

"Oke penonton! Sekarang tinggal bagaimana anda memilih! Jangan sampai anda menyesal karena salah pilih!" ucap Alfred dengan semangatnya.

Arthur sibuk menghasut para penonton biar memilih pasangan Gilbert dan Ludwig.

.

.

"Berhubung pengumuman pemenangnya baru diadakan nanti sore, kami, selaku pengurus yang lama, ingin mengadakan sedikit hiburan! Kami mengundang penyanyi dangdut local yang terkenal, Elizaveta Héderváry dan Nesia Wulandari~" teriak Alfred dan Arthur hampir berbarengan.

Elizaveta dan Nesia naik ke atas panggung bersama orchestra musiknya.

"Elizaveta.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," gumam Gilbert.

"Hem? Ada apa, _Bruder_?" Tanya Ludwig yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa, kok," kata Gilbert tersenyum, memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih.

"Veee~" ucap sebuah suara, tiba-tiba, dan memeluk Ludwig.

"Fe.. Feliciano, ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Ludwig kaget melihat "uke"nya tiba-tiba datang.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan saja di rumah, dan aku ingin melihat acara hiburannya," jawab Feliciano dengan santainya.

.

"Yak saudara-saudara sekalian, saya bersama dengan teman-teman saya datang untuk menghibur anda semua!" kata Eliza, sang penyanyi dangdut berambut coklat muda ini.

Para penonton –yang rata-rata adalah pemuda—langsung bersiul riuh rendah, karena kedua wanita ini adalah wanita yang cantik dan anggun, dengan pakaian menawan.

Musik mulai mengalun, dan kedua wanita itu mulai menyanyi.

_Dasar kau keong racun_

_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur_

_Ngomong nggak sopan santun_

_Kau anggap __aku__ ayam kampung_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Eh ku takut sekali_

_tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

Eliza dan Nesia mengeluarkan goyangannya yang paling _hot_. Lagi-lagi para penonton –yang kebanyakan lelaki—jejeritan melihat wanita cantik ini.

Alfred udah joget-joget gaje. Tadinya dia udah ngajak Arthur untuk menemaninya, tapi Arthur menolak, karena ia masih sibuk menghasut para pemilih untuk memilih pasangan Gilbert dan Ludwig.

Francis juga, udah sibuk sendiri, dia begitu terpesona dengan gaya kedua wanita pedangdut itu.

Gilbert masih sibuk mikir, apakah ia pernah mengenal Elizaveta atau tidak.

Ludwig asyik mojok (?) sama Feliciano.

Nether –yang tau-tau udah ada di sebelah Gilbert- , nyenggol temen sebelahnya, "Ini penyanyi kok cakep dua-duanya, ya?" ucapnya.

"Hmmm, hmmm, tapi tidak se-_awesome_ aku," kata Gilbert seenaknya.

"Kau ini, masiiiih saja menganggap diri mu _awesome_! Asem kale yeee," kata Nether sambil menjambak rambut putih Gilbert.

"Eeeehh.. Ampun, ampuun," ucap Gilbert sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

_Mulut kumat kemot_

_Matanya melotot_

_Lihat body semok_

_Pikiranmu jorok  
>Mentang-mentang kau kaya<em>

_Aku dianggap jablay_

_Dasar koboy kucai_

_Ngajak check-in dan santai_

_Sorry sorry sorry jack_

_Jangan remehkan aku_

_Sorry sorry sorry bang_

_Ku bukan cewek murahan_

Selesai lagu itu, para penonton tampaknya begitu terbuai dengan Eliza dan Nesia. Francis langsung naik ke atas panggung, memberikan berpuluh-puluh bunga mawar pada penyanyi.

"Woy Francisss~ Jangan curang kamuu!" protes Gilbert dan Nether – yg langsung ikut-ikutan mendekati panggung, lalu menarik kaki Francis. Francis kehilangan keseimbangan – dan jatuh.

"Apa-apaan kaliaaan~~" ucap Francis marah – spontan memberikan bogem mentah ke Gilbert dan Nether.

"Heh, kau yang mulai duluan, mesum!" protes Gilbert, yang mencubit pipi Francis dan berniat untuk membalas pukulan dari Francis.

Nether udah siap dengan kuda-kuda nya. Biasa, emosi.

"_Bruder_, Nether, udah, udah! Jangan di bawa emosi!" tahan Ludwig melihat akan terjadi perkelahian.

Tapi, sepertinya, perkelahian itu tidak bisa dihindarkan. Yah – tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi tetep aja bikin rusuh.

.

.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, kalian ini, jangan memperbesar masalah kecil!" kata Arthur menenangkan kedua belah pihak yang berkelahi.

"Tapi dia duluan tuh yang mulai!" protes Gilbert dan Francis bersamaan.

"Kalian ini, sudahlah!" kata Roderich dengan santainya.

"Ntar kalo ga baikan, kalian di diskualifikasi loh, mau?" kata Alfred seenaknya.

"Errr.." Gilbert dan Francis ga bisa ngomong.

Biasa, lelaki kalo udah berantem, susah di ajak baikan.

.

_30 menit sebelum pengumuman camat dan lurah yang baru.._

Gilbert memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Eliza. Empat mata. Di tempat yang jarang di datangi orang. Karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita ini.

"Elizaveta? Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu," ucap Gilbert pada Eliza.

Elizaveta diam sejenak, menatap mata Gilbert.

"Kau.. Kau Gilbert, kan? Kau Gilbert, teman masa kecilku, kan?" kata Elizaveta berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi benar, kau Eliza yang dulu?" Gilbert meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gil.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," Elizaveta mulai terisak, lalu memeluk Gilbert.

Gilbert tercengang beberapa saat.

"Hey Eliza_, NIE vor mir weinen**_ – karena itu adalah hal yang paling tidak _awesome_ di dunia ini," kata Gilbert menghapus butiran air mata yang mulai jatuh dari mata Elizaveta.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Gil," ucap Elizaveta melepaskan pelukannya.

Ya, sejak kecil, Gilbert memang tidak suka melihat ada cewek nangis di depan matanya, terutama Elizaveta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di sekitar matamu sepertinya bengkak tuh, tadi bekas ditonjok ama om-om berambut pirang itu," lanjut Elizaveta tersenyum.

"Gara-gara tonjokan Francis tadi? Ah, biarin aja, ntar juga sembuh sendiri," kata Gilbert sok kuat.

"Ntar tambah parah loh. Nanti aku kasih obat," protes Elizaveta, mencium singkat pipi Gilbert, yang sukses membuat pipi Gilbert bersemu merah.

.

"Hoo, jadi kau baru saja bergabung dengan gadis berambut coklat muda itu?" Tanya Nether pada Nesia. Biasa, abang-abang ganteng ini lagi nyari gadis polos buat di godain _(Author diinjek ama Nether)_.

"Iya, biasa, masalah keuangan. Ayah Cuma buruh pabrik, ibu jualan kecil-kecilan. Adikku ada 2, jadi aku harus bisa bantu ayah dan ibu," jelas Nesia.

"Humm, _neng geulis_ yang baik," kata Nether, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Nesia. Salah satu tangannya memegang pipa. Yeah, Nether suka merokok dengan menggunakan pipa.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, mereka ngobrol sambil jongkok-jongkok di luar ruangan. Kayak alay aja.

.

"Dan kini saatnya kita umumkan lurah dan camat yang baru!" kata Arthur bersemangat. Alfred dengan setia mendampingi Arthur.

"Hasilnya memang tidak jauh berbeda. Baik, untuk lurah dan camat yang baru, kami panggil, Gilbert dan Ludwig," kata Alfred bersemangat – as always.

"West, kita menang! Ayo kita maju!" kata Gilbert bersemangat.

"Eh, sabar, _Bruder_!" kata Ludwig sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang sempat berserakan.

.

"Yak, silahkan berikan kata sambutan, lurah dan camat yang baru!" kata Arthur ketika Gilbert dan Ludwig sudah di atas panggung.

"Eh.. Aduh. Mau ngomong apa, ya? Aku belom siap pidato nih!" kata Gilbert yang gelagapan karena beberapa ratus pasang mata memandang kea rah mereka berdua.

"Para hadirin, terima kasih karena telah memilih kami menjadi pengurus yang baru! Kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda semua!" kata Ludwig yang sudah merebut mic dari Gilbert.

Setelah pidato selama 5 menit, acara itu di tutup dengan eurofia kegembiraan. Biasa, makan-makan.

.

_2 tahun kemudian.._

Gilbert dan Eliza, serta nation yang lainnya sedang berlibur ke pantai. Pantai di selatan Amerika itu tampak indah sekali.

"Eliza, _willst du mich heiraten_?***" tanya Gilbert, saat mereka sedang berdua saja – di malam yang sepi itu.

"Eh.. _Sic.. Sicher****__,_" kata Eliza kaget.

"Hei, kalian ini kalau mau bahagia, bagi-bagi dong! Masa kalian sendiri yang bahagia?" protes Roderich. Selidik punya selidik, Elizaveta adalah cinta lamanya Roderich ketika kuliah.

"Iya nih. _Bruder_, kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau mau melamar Eliza," protes Ludwig.

Rupanya kawanan nation yg laen menguntit pasangan baru ini. Biasa lah, penasaran, apa aja yang diomongin sama mereka.

"Eh. KENAPA KALIAN MENGUPING AKU YANG AWESOME INI?" protes Gilbert pada teman-temannya.

"HEH, ASEM, KAMI KAN PENASARAN, APA SAJA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!" teriak Arthur – tsundere-nya keluar.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini, kok hobi banget sih berantem," sahut Yao yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"YAO? KATANYA KAMU SAKIT?" teriak semua nation yang ada di tempat. Yah, Yao memang sedang sakit, tapi dengan ramuan aneh bin ajaib dari Ivan, ia segera sembuh dan menyusul teman-temannya bersama Ivan dan Kiku.

"Baru sembuh, ini kita juga baru nyampe," sahut Yao, yang datang bersama Ivan dan Kiku.

Semua nation yg mendengarnya mendesah berat.

Yah, yah. Begitulah mereka. Liburan itu sukses membuat mereka semakin erat, walaupun masih sering berantem.

**-Das Ende—**

_*. Helft Mir: Help me!_

_**. __NIE vor mir weinen: Never cry in front of me (jangan pernah menangis di depanku)._

_***. __willst du mich heiraten: will you marry me?_

_****. Sicher : Sure._

**HAAAH. AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA INI FIC.**

**Waktu itu Cuma kepikir jalan cerita nya doang, nggak kepikir endingnya, jadi fic ini saya diamkan selama 1 bulan. **_**CURHAT MODE : ON**_**.**

**Fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Mohon bantuannya dengan RnR fic ini.**

**Makasih, semua :D**


End file.
